A mistake
by rickmanfan1978
Summary: Hermione pregnant, what is Snape to do?
1. Chapter 1

A mistake

She came to him early one morning. They had not been in contact since it happened, he had done it in a haze of drunken stupor, she, upon learning that he regretted it, had stopped attending his classes.

He refused to look at her when she entered his office, continuing grading the abysmal essays churned out by the first years.

She trembled, unsure of how he would take the news, but obligated to at least inform him about it in person.

'I'm pregnant.'

His quill froze over the ink pot and finally he looked up. Her eyes were wide, like a deer caught in headlights. She looked haggard and tired, dark bags under her eyes. The blood in his veins felt like ice.

'Are you sure?' he asked.

'OF COURSE I'M SURE!'

She searched his face for a response. Anything.

Acceptance?

Rejection?

He hesitated. It was all the answer she needed. Closing her eyes over the tears that threatened to spill, Hermione strengthened her resolve. She will never show her vulnerable side to this bastard anymore.

'Don't worry,' she said, her voice foreign even in her own ears,'I'll take care of it.'

'What?' Snape started to rise but she turned and slammed the door behind her, leaving him.

Snape sat back down, defeated. What was he going to do? Claim responsibility and lose his job? Let her abort the baby and lose his soul? Frustrated, he buried his face in his hands and cursed the night he had gotten drunk and consorted with her.

What was he going to do? 


	2. Chapter 2

Turned out he need not fret at all. Hermione had run away the very next day. Her room cleaned out, not a single note to anybody. Should he be relieved? Should he search for her? Where would he start? McGonagall had met up with her parents but they had no clue. A search party was formed and he participated in it, keeping silent on the real reason she was missing. Only Harry Potter glared at him vehemently throughout the entire search. He suspected Hermione had told him and had him sworn to secrecy, hence his secret was still safe.

Harry confronted him after the futile search in a deserted corridor.

'Just what the bloody hell do you think you are doing?'

He wanted to explain himself badly, but caught himself. He was a Professor, he needn't explain to the boy. But then, he was a Professor, he shouldn't have consorted with a girl.

'Is that the way to talk to a Professor, Potter? 50 points from Griffindor.' And he was glad his voice was steady and its usual icy coolness.

Harry was however, less composed.

'To hell with points. Take them all! You know bloody well why she's missing. Are you going to leave her to handle this by herself? You should have known better!' And Harry drew his fist and punched Snape in the face. Strange how detached he had become to everything since Hermione's disappearance. He felt the bridge of his nose crack, the sudden rushing warmth of his blood filling his nose and dripping down his palate. He stood where he was, not defending himself.

'She said you regretted it because you still loved my mom! Well I have news for you Snape! My mother is dead! She's dead because of your snivelling cowardice! So why don't you spare your love,' he spat at the word, 'on someone who's very much alive and needing you right now!'

And with disgust written all over his face, Harry turned and left the Potions Master who stood against the stony walls.

Impassive.

Unresponsive.

Cold.

Unfeeling.

Coward.

Snape might as well have died the night Nagini bit him.


	3. Chapter 3

He searched high and low for her for 3 months. Damn the stubborn Know-it-all! When she didn't want to be found, she made certain no one could. Not even her best friends, Harry and Ron. He had come to anticipate that she had aborted the baby and gone on to start a new life away from her painful past. And then Tom the barkeeper at Leaky Cauldron had mentioned that a brunette fitting her description had been spotted in Romania. It was there that he found her, waiting tables in a dingy pub, hidden in the outskirts of Tulcea.

He did not enter the pub, not wanting to cause a scene. So he lurked outside in the shadows, waiting until she was alone. She got off work at quarter past 3 in the morning. He watched as she pulled her coat closer and trudged home alone, in a neighborhood that did not befit her.

A man in a black cloak blocked her path. Hermione sighed, this was not the first time. Automatically she reached for her wand but it was whisked out of her hands magically before she could cast a spell. The man shoved her back against the wall. The dim street light washed over his face.

Snape.

And he looked pissed.

'How dare you disappear without a word? Who do you think you are to make such important decisions by yourself?' he hissed, his hands a death grip on her upperarms. 'How dare you leave me!'

Hermione winced as his grip hurt her as she struggled to free herself. But Snape was tall and despite his slim and pale appearance, he was actually quite strong.

'Let go of me!" she hissed through clenched teeth, struggling to free herself from his hold. She almost succeeded when Snape rammed his lower body snug against her, preventing her escape.

His eyes widened in surprise. He looked down to reassure himself of what he had felt.

The coat hid her pregnancy well. She was just starting to show, her belly rounded. A casual observer would not have noticed, not unless they touched her intimately, like he just did.

He stepped back in shock, mouth agape.

"I thought you had terminated the pregnancy..." he began.

Hermione rubbed her raw wrists & glared at him.

"What made you think I did not want the baby? Don't think just because you're still obsessed over Harry's mom..."

She was cut short by Snape's hand on her throat. Her hands batted ineffectively against his, he was cutting off her air supply. Snape's face was a mask of rage and for once, Hermione saw him for the Death Eater he was. Fear coiled in her abdomen like a snake as he lifted her easily by the throat. Her feet left the ground.

"Do not presume to know about my obsessions," he said in a very low voice.

Black stars appeared in her vision. Snape's face was losing focus in her eyes.

"Sev..Severus..' she managed to squeak out just as she lost consciousness.

His first name on her lips snapped him out of it. He blinked, saw that he was hurting her, and promptly let go. Hermione's feet touched the ground, then crumpled below her. She fell.

"Hermione!"

He tried to catch her. Failed. He cradled her head in the crook of his arms.

"Renervate."

Her eyelids fluttered open. Saw him, tried weakly to move away from him.

"B...baby.." she croaked, her voice roughened by her injured throat. And looked down.

There was a trail of blood running down her inner thighs.

Merlin, what had he done.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione opened her eyes gingerly and winced when the bright sunlight stung her sensitive eyes. She was lying down, quite comfortably although her covered abdomen ached dully. She raised her hands (they were attached to an IV hookup) and flung down her blanket. There was a white bandage covering the lower right side of her body. She grimaced again, struggling to remember where she was.

'Hermione, dear, you're awake,' her mother said in a relieved tone. 'We were wondering when you would wake after post-op.'

'Post op?'

'For your appendicitis sweetie. You complained of stomach pains last week?'

'I can't really...' she began, shaking her head to clear her foggy memory.

'Relax dear. It will all come back. Rest now,' her mother said as she covered her again with the hospital blanket.

'Hey Hermes. Wait up!'

Hermione stopped and turned around, flashing a smile to the guy who had just called out to her. She boinked him with a thick book over his head.

'Don't call me Hermes!'

Alan laughed good naturedly. 'Gee Hermione! You sure recover fast. Really that eager to maintain your position in the dean's list, aren't you?'

Hermione rolled her eyes.

'You know Dr Eli. Fail 1 of his Calculus pop quizzes and he'll flunk you back to freshman year. I'm not risking it.'

Alan beamed and hugged her tight, earning an indignant squeak from her. 'Atta girl Hermes!'

She knew she was dreaming. Yet she did not want to wake up. She was lying on a bed of black silk. It felt delicious on her naked flesh, her feverish body contrasting with the silk's coolness. Another body lay on top of hers, an undeniably lean and high strung male body. She could smell the stale whisky every time he breathed out above her. Hard, wiry muscles taut with tension, two hands stretched above her, supporting his weight. The coarseness of his pubic hair rubbing against her own, his legs spreading hers open. And his, oh lord, his hot, pulsing cock spreading the folds of her damp pussy, entering her at an agonizing slow pace. His long greasy hair, made even greasier due to his exertions, hanging like a curtain, covering his face and hers, as he lowered his head and forced her mouth open with his tongue. He thrust forward suddenly, sheathing himself in her warmth, while his tongue mimicked the action of his cock. Oh god, she was being fucked hard, her desire so strong, she grasped his ass, wanting to feel him deeper. He groaned into her mouth and she tasted the whisky he had drunk earlier. Sloppily, he released her mouth as his hot tongue traveled downward, licking a burning trail between her breasts. His face was feverish hot from the liquor, his usual pallor replaced by an aroused flush.

'Fuck me Professor,' she hissed urgently to be answered by his helpless groan and she felt him lose the control he had been desperately hanging on to. Her own loins tightened as she felt her climax approaching. She clung to him, wailing her release, secure in his arms as she felt her own juices squirt, coating his already slick cock.

'Cum on me, witch,' he hissed fiercely into her ear.

Hermione awoke with a start, alone in bed. The dream was so vivid, more memory than fantasy. Her heart beat erratically in her chest, as if she had just cum herself too.


End file.
